


Cause I'm Lois Lane

by Sigrid_Martell



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Lois Lane!, F/M, Gen, Lois does not know that Clark is Superman, Lois is definitely angry!, Lois is not a Happy Bunny!, Mentions of Clark Kent/Superman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman relationship, Mild Language, SS/WW Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Martell/pseuds/Sigrid_Martell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Perry having a conversation/argument about Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I'm Lois Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Lois Lane Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Lois+Lane+Fans).



> I don't own Superman or Lois Lane or anything related to them.....yet. JOKES. Lol. 
> 
> But seriously, I hate what DC did to Lois Lane. Tossing her aside like she's nothing. I mean, how could they?? Lois Lane is an ORIGINAL Master Piece and F**king soul mate of Superman. She gave 75 years of her life to him. And to replace her with a woman that is his match in strength? Sooo not cool. 
> 
> This was not beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes that I may have written. Please read and don't forget to comment. :D Enjoy!

_**(This is written in Lois's POV)** _

"What do you mean he quit?!" I screamed.

"You mean to tell me that Smallville ditched me to play sick puppy with _**that Diana whatshername?!**_ " I yelled. _Who does that four eyes think he is?...That jerk, leaving me just when I needed him...And ** _that, I will never admit to him nor to anyone! EVER!_**_

"Really Lane? Kent is a grown man that can make his own decisions when it comes to these sorts of things. Now that Prince woman is a looker, what would I give to be Clark Kent right now" murmured Perry. "I don't see what's the problem" continued Perry.

"The problem, _**Perry**_ , Is the principles of partnership. And he broke the first rule of our partnership!" I yelled, getting more pissed.

"Which is?" questioned Perry.

 _ **"Pros before Ho's!"**_ I seethed menacingly. _The nerve of him!_

"Now Lane—" said Perry in a reprimanding voice.

"Don't _**Lane**_ me Perry! What? Are you defending him now? Is that it Perry?" I interrupted him. _Now I'm insanely pissed!_

"No that's not what I—" Perry started saying, _but all I could hear was Blahblahblahjustplainold **BULLSHIT!**_

_Men! Bunch of pigs they are! I knew this day would come. . . Clarkfoureyes leaving me cause of some hot chick. **Me!** The **Lois Lane!** I mean I eat interns for Breakfast for goodness sake!_

"—you know what I think?" Perry asked.

"No I don't want to know what you _**think!**_ "

"I think you have fallen for him" smiled Perry.

" _ **Hah!**_ ", I laughed, "First of all I don't fall, OK, Lois Lane does not fall for anyone especially not for farm boys. And second I'm insulted that you would even think I'm in love with him! And that I'm jealous that he's with a woman who is _way **way**_ out of his league and Th—" I stopped rambling when I noticed Perry smiling at me. As in a BIG smile that you wear when you know something I don't which I hate because I'm the one who usually knows everything.

"What?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.

* * *

...

I was glaring at Perry, waiting for him to answer me. "What Perry?!" I yelled impatiently.

"I may have implied it but I never said the word _**'Love'**_ " smirked Perry.

_…I…he. Why that good-for-nothing Bastard!_

"I said no such thing!" I said incredulously. _Did I really say that? **Damn.**_

"Yes you did. I heard it. Hell the whole world heard it Lane! Look, Lois, I know what you are going through right now, I've been there and it doesn't take a blind fool to see that you are obviously in love with the boy-"

"Stop right there Perry! I have **NO** whatsoever _**feelings**_ for Clark! What? Are you a psychiatrist now? Huh? Is that it?" I angrily puffed. But before Perry could say anymore rubbish, I walked out of his office, ignoring the stares that the just recently argument may have attracted and straight into the elevator. _Lord, please help me not to kill anyone on the way to my apartment because that would be…..unfortunate._

"Hey Lois" said an annoyingly familiar voice. _**Too late.**_

"Not right now Jimmy, I'm in a _**dontfuckwithmemood**_ right now so beat it kid!" I scowled angrily at him.

"OK" said Jimmy nonchalantly, obviously use to it.

"What's her problem?" I heard someone whispered. _They do know that I can hear them right? **Hah! Interns!**_

"Don't know but I know enough not to mess with her when she's like that" Jimmy whispered back.

 _Good boy. Memo to self-conscious, buy Jimmy a new sweater for Christmas, the ones with that cute little snowman from that Disney movie. What was it called? Frozen?._ The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor.

I got out and walked towards the exit of the building when suddenly the whole place shook. _**An earthquake!**_ But as soon as it came, it stopped.

_Huh. Must have been **him**. Probably having some smexy time with that Wonder **Bitch!** Just like Smallville and that little 'I'm miss pretty and proper with a smoking hot body'. Whatever. ___

"Taxi!" I yelled. I hopped in as it stopped and gave the address. _Oh man. I need something that is deep-fried and smothered in chocolate! Hmm…chocolate!_

As the taxi stopped in front of my apartment, I paid the driver and wished him a good day. Got inside my apartment and headed straight for the shower. _I can't remember why I even argued with Perry. Maybe Perry's right. Maybe I do have feelings for Clark...Oh god, I feel like choking myself! Like I would ever have feelings for **that!** That...uh... **Buffoon! Hah!** If Clark thinks he can get rid of me that easily, well he can go and **Fuck himself!**_

_Why? **Cause I'm Fucking Lois Lane!** That's why._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I may or may not write a sequel to this baby but if the response is good, I might be able to pull some strings and make it happen. So keep pressing that 'Kudo' and 'comment' button. ;)


End file.
